Calendar Girl (ETOLIE ver.)
}}} is a song by ETOILE. Full Ver. Rōmaji= Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Mekutte calendar girl watashi no mainichi Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Tsunagatte Brand-new week (darudaru blue) (barebare mommy) (guzuguzu time) hikari|Hika}}/ sorosoro yaba Ittekimāsu! omatase kyō mo yoroshiku ikō! Nante koto nai mainichi ga Otona wa so iu keredo imaichi pin to konai yo Shikai ryōkō ohayō minna hikari|Hika}}/ Isogashī no yo (kurukuru search) akari|Aka}}/ warikonde kuru (wakuwaku catch) hikari|Hika}}/ kitai shitete ne (hapihapi day) hikari|Hika}}/ ichinenjū hikari|Hika}}/ / matteru ne! kirakira itsumo arigato smile! Nante koto nai mainichi ga Jissenchū no shikō wa rikutsu nanka janai desho Kibun sōkai minogasenai ne Omoide wa mirai no naka ni sagashi ni ikō yo yakusoku ne imaichi pin to konai yo Nante koto nai mainichi ga tokubetsu ni naru Jissenchū no shikō wa rikutsu nanka janai nda watashirashiku are maemuki ni Shikai ryōkō ohayō minna Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Mekutte calendar girl watashi no mainichi Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Tsunagatte Brand-new week Brand-new me |-| Kanji= Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday めくってカレンダーガール わたしの毎日 Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday つながって Brand-new week 前髪はキマらないし ケンカ中だし (だるだるブルー) ズル休みしたいけれど お見通しなの (ばればれマミー) 今朝はパンが食べたいよ カフェオレにして (ぐずぐずタイム) リボンどれにしようかな そろそろやばっ 行ってきまーす! サンシャイン お待たせ今日もヨロシク さっきの気分も忘れちゃって ダッシュで坂道駆け上がって行こう! 何てコトない毎日が かけがえないの オトナはそう言うけれど いまいちピンとこないよ カレンダーめくって今日も わたしらしくアレ 前向きに 視界良好 おはようみんな スケジュールは分刻み? いそがしいのよ (くるくるサーチ) だって興味は次々 割り込んでくる (わくわくキャッチ) 再来週の誕生日 期待しててね (はぴはぴデー) たのしみなコトいっぱい 1年中待ってるね! サンシャイン キラキラいつもアリガト 雨の日だってね知ってるよ 雲のむこうからずっとずっとスマイル! 何てコトない毎日が トクベツになる 実践中の思考は 理屈なんかじゃないでしょ カレンダーうめてく今日を たからものにしよう きっとだよ 気分爽快 見逃せないね 思い出は未来のなかに 探しに行くよ約束 いつもの景色が変わってく うれしい予感があふれてるね 何てコトない毎日が かけがえないの オトナはそう言うけれど いまいちピンとこないよ 何てコトない毎日が トクベツになる 実践中の思考は 理屈なんかじゃないんだ カレンダーめくって今日も わたしらしくアレ 前向きに 視界良好 おはようみんな Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday めくってカレンダーガール わたしの毎日 Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday つながって Brand-new week Brand-new me |-| English= Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Everyday I'm flipping pages like Calendar Girl Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday And then it's a Brand-new week My bangs look terrible, and I'm in a fight (d-d-double) I want to skip school, but there'll be consequences (mommy'll find out!) I want to eat bread this morning, with cafe-au-lait (slack-off time) Which ribbon should I wear? Oh no I'm late! I'm off now! Sunshine, sorry I made you wait! Let's have fun today! Forget all the things that just happened And dash up the road that leads upward! These uneventful days are irreplaceable Is what the adults say, but I don't really get it! I just flip one more page on the calendar and face forward as myself, I like what I see, Good morning everyone! My schedule's marked to the minute. I'm busier than ever (searching for some time) But there's just so much I want to do. I keep cramming things in (a bit more excitement) Get ready to fun at the birthday party in two weeks (happy happy day) Every single day this year is packed full of fun so just wait for me Sunshine, thank you for always shining down on me Even when it rains, We know that there's always a smile waiting behind the clouds These uneventful days will one day become precious The ideas we believe in aren't based on reason Let's turn today's filled-up calendar page into our treasure I'm on top of the world, so don't let a moment go to waste Memories lie in the future, let's promise to go search for them Our everyday scenery is now changing I'm sure we'll be happy everyday from now These uneventful days are irreplaceable Is what the adults say, but I don't really get it! These uneventful days will one day become precious The ideas we believe in aren't based on reason I just flip one more page on the calendar and face forward as myself, I like what I see, Good morning everyone! Sunday Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday Everyday I'm flipping pages like Calendar Girl Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday And then it's a Brand-new week Category:Etolie Songs Category:Songs by Etoile